Welcome to the Family
by torib0o
Summary: After Shino and Kiba finally get together, a family dinner is had at Tsume's home. GIFT-FIC for EGGOMILBURNIGAN! KibaShino, Yaoi, Humor, Fluff, Family.


A/N: This is for **eggomilburnigan** who won a mini, MINI contest of sorts xD. Uh, if you're reading this, eggomilburnigan, I had a couple of specific to ask, but, unfortunately I was unable to contact you ^^; so, I hope you'll enjoy this.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

–

"Shino-man, you need to loosen up." Kiba said as they walked up the walkway of the house in which he'd grown up. "Stop being such a stiff!" he slapped a hand against the older man's back as a bright, loving smile blossomed on his face.

After many years of beating around the bush and retaining their friendship after confessions of affection and countless sexual encounters, Kiba had finally broken down and pushed everything they previously had away and asked Shino if he would be his, _really_ his and the Aburame contentedly agreed, much to Kiba's joy.

When he went to visit his mother a few days after the confirmation of his and Shino's relationship, he was still floating on cloud nine and upon seeing his mother and sister, the man couldn't help but tell them the cause of his joy. His mother insisted that he bring Shino to the next family dinner, insisting she hadn't seen the Aburame in 'far too long', however, 'too long' for Tsume could easily mean two days, but, Shino agreed and there they were.

Shino wasn't nervous, he'd known Inuzuka Tsume for the majority of his life and while her loud, boisterous personality wouldn't normally mesh with Shino's he could admit to himself or anyone who asked, that he enjoyed Tsume's company. The woman was kind and always welcoming with a tongue that was both loose and sharp and Shino found that he missed watching the woman take playful jabs at whomever she had her sights set on at the moment.

As they reached the threshold and Kiba leaned forward to unlock the door, it swung open and a beaming Hana stood before them.

"Ah, my little Kiba." she teased as she pulled her taller, broader younger brother into her arms before releasing him. "Mom's so excited," she whispered to him before looking over his shoulder.

Hana smiled as Shino's familiar form fell into her line of view. The man was easily the same height as Kiba, however, his muscles weren't as pronounced and there was a calming air surrounding him.

"Shino," she smiled warmly, opening her arms and the man stepped up to wrap his own arms around her petite frame.

"It's good to see you too, Hana." he said.

Kiba smiled as he watched his lover and sister embrace, knowing Hana was particularly fond of Shino. As he entered the house, he was swept into a large hug and rocked back and forth against a familiar body.

"Ma!" he exclaimed as he tried to wrap his arms around his mother. "It's so good to see you."

"My baby boy!" she teased as she set him down, tousled his already messy locks. "How's everything been?"

"It's only been two days, ma."

"Well, knowing you, a city could sink in two days."

Kiba chuckled warmly as he scratched the back of his neck. "Ma, come on."

"Mama, stop teasing him." Hana chided her mother as she and Shino entered the front room, closing the door behind them.

"Ah, Shino!" Tsume opened her arms and brought the Aburame into a crushing embrace before pushing him away at arms length, holding him at his shoulders. "How are you, dear? Is that son of mine treating you well enough?"

Kiba rolled his eyes as Shino nodded imperceptibly.

"He treats me very well, Mrs. Inuzuka."

She wrapped an arm around his neck and laughed. "Come on, what's all this 'Mrs. Inuzuka' stuff? I've been telling you since you came up to my knee to call me by my name."

Shino raised a brow. "It's rather....imprudent-"

"Ah, imprudent, shmurmudent!" she waved a hand dismissively. "You're dating that wild son of mine, you're closer to me now than ever and you should act like it."

Shino hummed as he watched the woman jabber on and poke fun at her son, asking how Shino could possibly stand to date someone who showered once a week. The Aburame laughed softly as Kiba's facial markings disappeared beneath a bright blush.

"Mom!"

"Actually, Mrs. Inuzuka," Shino said, a smirk on his face as he looked to Kiba. "Kiba showers plenty. Trust me."

Kiba cut his eyes in Shino's direction and wiggled a brow and pulled his plump bottom lip between his teeth rather salaciously and Shino smiled behind the scarf that was still wrapped around his neck, raising a brow. Shino's mother and sister made noises of equal disgust, Hana pretending to faint as Tsume held her stomach and mock gagged.

"Honestly, kid, too much information." Tsume said as she straightened up and shook her head, watching as Kiba wrapped an arm around Shino's neck and kissed the side of the man's head. "Alright, love bunnies, let's take it into the living room; the pot roast isn't quite ready yet."

She led them to the living room and as they reached the room, quiet scratching and whimpering could be easily heard through the door. The living room was closed off from the rest of the house by two, large, sliding, mahogany doors and upon pulling them open, two dogs, a puppy and a larger dog, ran out and pounced at Shino's legs. The Aburame simply raised a brow as the puppy scratched at his legs, but, stumbled back when the dog jumped on him.

Within in the room, Kuromaru, Akamaru, and the Haimaru brothers sat about the floor, napping peacefully and Tsume couldn't help but grin as Shino did nothing to deter the dog from climbing and slobbering all over him.

"Dear gods," Tsume said with a grin as she pulled the dogs away from Shino. "As long as you've been dealing with dogs in this house and you still can't handle them."

Kiba rolled his eyes once more and placed his hand on the back of Shino's neck, rubbing at the base as he leaned in to gently kiss the other man. As he pulled away, he could see his mother and sister looking over his shoulder, but, the scarf was already back around the man's face and the women visibly slumped.

"Shino, when am I ever gonna see that handsome face?" Hana whined and Kiba couldn't help but smile as he watched his sister pout.

"Never, sis," he sat down and stretched out on one of the couches, Shino settling at his side. "That mug is purely for my appreciation."

Hana crossed her hand over her as she fell back against the couch. "I wish _your_ mug was only for someone else's '_appreciation_'."

Tsume laughed as she sat down on the floor, rubbing her hand over Kuromaru's back, the dog coming to rest it's head in her lap. "Ah, it's good to have the two of you back home."

Kiba wrapped his arm around Shino's waist and pulled his lover to sit firmly against his side. "Ma, you know I love coming home and now," he squeezed Shino's hip before rubbing the spot gently. "I'm even happier to be back."

Tsume watched the grin that blossomed on her son's face. "You know, boys, I have to say it's about time. I was just waiting for the day you two would get together."

"Yeah, really." Hana threw her long hair over her shoulder, her face now somewhat annoyed. "I mean, it was obvious that you two were rolling around in the sack, but, before then, there was just this _longing."_

"Ok, Hana," Kiba laughed nervously.

"And the sexual tension, my gods!"

"Hana!"

"Merciful heavens, do you remember when Kiba was younger, Hana, and you could just _hear_ him moaning Shino's nam-"

"MOM!" Tsume and Hana laughed loudly as Kiba buried his face in his hands, mumbling something about inconsiderate family members.

Shino ran a soothing hand up and down Kiba's back before leaning down and kissing the man's temple. "Don't get so anxious, Kiba." Shino said in that ever calm tone of his and when Kiba looked up at him nervously, Shino couldn't help but smile.

Kiba took Shino's hand in his own. Despite his lover's excess clothing, Kiba always knew when Shino was smiling. "I'll try not to be."

The Aburame squeezed his hands gently. "There's no reason to be so nervous, really,"

"Good," Kiba said, leaning in for a kiss.

"Because I've always known all of those things."

Kiba faltered in his motion and ended up falling against Shino's shoulder. He stared at his lover in confusion. How could Shino know something so intimate and embarrassing about his adolescence? And seemingly sensing Kiba's confusion, Shino spoke.

"Kiba, I've been around you nearly everyday for the last fourteen years , how could I not know what you do and how you feel?"

"Yeah but," he swallowed thickly before continuing in a whisper. "Even that....last one?"

Shino bit at his lip to restrain himself from body shaking laughter as he nodded. "We used to sleep over at each other's houses."

Kiba threw his head back and groaned as Shino patted his hand and Tsume and Hana laughed at his discomfort. He ran a hand over his face before releasing a nervous laugh and he looked over at Shino through his fingers.

"Last chance to run," Kiba said and Shino gave a short snort.

"Kiba, do you think your mother is ever going to stop telling embarrassing stories about you?"

"Just saying now that I won't."

"Mom!"

"Kiba, she's been telling me stories about you stuffing towels down the toilet since we were old enough not to repeat the action." he laughed quietly. "And I like it." Kiba rolled his eyes and the Inuzuka could see his lover mimicking his action behind dark sunglasses. "I like knowing those little stories about you."

Tsume smiled as she stood from the floor and plopped down on the other side of Shino, throwing an arm around the man's neck. "See this, Kiba," she said as she pulled Shino to her side roughly. "You've got yourself a winner here." She squeezed Shino's shoulder roughly before standing as the timer in the kitchen beeped. "Welcome to the family, kid."

Kiba couldn't help but smile widely at his mother as he too stood and then held his hand out for Shino to take. He pulled the man against his side and kissed a small piece of skin that hadn't been covered and he grinned as he felt Shino squeeze his hand.

As they sat down at the table, plates set before them, Shino turned to Tsume and smiled at the woman behind his scarf.

"You know, Tsume," he said, causing the woman to smile at the use of her name. "I really do enjoy the stories you tell about Kiba."

"Is that so, kid?"

He nodded tightly. "Absolutely," he said before looking over at Kiba. "I haven't got enough stories of my own to tell."

Tsume burst out laughing as Kiba groaned and Hana gave him a proud pat on the back.

_'I could get used to this.'_

–

END!

Once again, for eggomilburnigan. I hope you liked it ^_^

You know, I like Tsume and to me, she's a really strong female character, but, in addition to that, she seems brash. I think she's one of those people who says what they want, when they want and nothing, not even a little embarrassment on her son's part, is going to stop her from saying what she wants lol.

Happy Holiday, readers ^_^

Reviews are welcome.

torib0o (12/08/09)


End file.
